


Breaking The New Office In

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Office Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Sae feels uncomfortable in her shiny new office. It's missing something. Perhaps Ren will be able to help her figure out what. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 63





	Breaking The New Office In

Sae hadn't had her office that long. She still felt as if she didn't belong there. While at her desk, she felt as if the seat didn't quite fit her. Something was wrong. With a huff, she got up and sat against the desk from the other side, before pulling out her phone. Almost without even thinking about it, she called Ren, asked him to come over and told him that she had something to discuss with him. As she slid her phone back into her pocket, she tried to come up with an excuse for having called him over. The truth was that she missed him, but she couldn't tell him that.

When he turned up, she did her best to put on her brave face. "Hey, come in," she told him, before closing the door behind him. He looked so good in the clothes he was wearing, so masculine and... fuck. She'd been staring at him. As she moved back to her desk, she leaned against it once again, and there was a brief silence. She was looking at him. He was looking at her. He expected her to say something, to explain why she had asked him over, but she didn't have anything. Dropping her hand to the desk, she let out a sigh. "Look, I just... feel bad... about the way things happened. I was wondering if there was a way that we could... come to terms with it? I enjoyed our time together, and I don't want to lose you as a..." Acquaintance. Patriot. Friend. Confidant. None of the words she chose felt quite right, and as she stood there trying to find one Ren closed the distance between them.

His hand set atop hers, and although he hadn't said anything, the gaze he gave her told her all that she needed to know. When he finally did speak, a simple 'don't worry about it,' she felt weak in the knees. It wasn't fair. How could a boy as simple and plain-looking as him have such an effect on her? ...ah, it was because there wasn't anything simple about him. Try as she might, she couldn't forget the things he'd told her, the style with which he flaunted his ability. It was impressive. It was attractive. Sae felt her face flush, and she tried to open her mouth to speak. Even though she and Ren were exchanging no words, she felt like he had shut her up. A shudder ran along her spine as he leaned closer, and then he pressed his lips against hers. At least she had an excuse not to speak now.

She didn't kiss him back right away. Rather, she melted against him and let her eyes flutter closed, before finally kissing him back just as she felt that he was about to pull away. Before she knew what was happening, her hands were pulling at his clothes, shifting his shirt up and pulling it off before tossing it onto the ground beside them. Her hands went to his pants, fumbled with the belt buckle and then pulled the belt off his waist before tossing it, too, down onto the ground. She popped his pants open, and then found herself unable to pull his pants down any further. Frustrated, she pulled back from their kiss and slipped down onto the ground in front of him, yanking his pants down to the floor just in time to get a face full of his bulge.

It was then that she realised what she had done, what she had started. She had been fooling around before, but now it was real. He had expectations of her, and she'd already let him down once. She didn't want to let him down again. With a huff, she began to take off her own clothes, tearing at them until they just came off; she didn't have the patience for all the buttons and straps. Naked on the floor before him, she waited for him to take what he wanted from her, and she didn't have to wait very long. His hand moved to the back of her head, pushed her up against his bulge and ground her gently against the thick meat hiding in his boxers. It was warm, so warm that she felt comfortable, despite knowing what he was about to do with that cock of his.

Overwhelmed as she was, she made no attempt to stop him as he pulled his cock out of his boxers, letting the shaft spring up into the open air before laying it against her face. The warmth she had been able to appreciate earlier was there once again, only with more direct contact. Obediently, she opened her mouth for him, and although the question as to why she was doing this was burning in the back of her mind, the answer was clear as day. Between her legs, her pussy throbbed with need. For the time being, Ren opted for something else. His hand took a firmer grip on the back of her head, and then he slid his hips forward, sinking his cock first into her mouth, and then, once he felt the tip of his cock grinding up against the back of her throat, into her gullet.

Sae let out a 'glk' against his cock, the size too much for her to handle, but she didn't try to pull back, not that she would have been able to with how hard the grip on the back of her head was. Ren moved into a steady rhythm of hard thrusts, each one swinging his balls against her chin and splattering saliva down it. He only pulled back when he thought that he was about to cum, leaving her panting for breath as she tried to recover.

"That was..." she began, only to be interrupted by him moving his hands down to her hips and lifting her up to her feet. As she looked at him again, still a little distant, he leaned over to kiss her roughly and then lifted her up onto the desk. It felt so good to be manhandled in such a way, even if she would have never thought herself the type to enjoy such a thing. With her sitting on the desk, he took his place between her legs, lifted her feet up onto his shoulders and then reached down to align his cock with her sopping wet entrance.

He slammed himself the entire way inside her with one quick thrust, bottomed out within her and then gave her a moment to get used to the feeling before resuming movement. The initial thrust had brought a loud moan from her, his cock able to reach almost all the way to her womb. She moved her arms up to wrap them around his neck and tried her best to look him in the eye as he fucked her, craving the intimacy, but he fucked her so hard and rough that she couldn't help but throw her head back and moan out into the open air. She hoped that the walls were thick enough for people to not hear what they were doing; the last thing that she needed was for her new colleagues to know how weak she was for young, attractive men.

As he picked up the pace, she dropped her legs from his shoulders and instead wrapped them around his waist, intent on keeping him inside her when his orgasm finally came. He was teasing her, though. Each time her moans rose, he briefly paused and then waited for her to calm down again before resuming his hard thrusts. It was frustrating, but it was also everything that she had wanted. He was treating her as if she was lesser than he was, and with how bad she felt for the time he had been forced to spend in prison, well... it was exactly what she needed in order to stop feeling guilty over what had happened.

Each hard thrust had skin slapping against skin. Her arms tightened around his neck and she pulled herself up to face him, giving him a brief kiss on the lips that led into her thrusting herself back against him in time with the rough thrusts that he was giving her. She moved his hands down to hold her by the butt and then lifted herself up onto him. As he stumbled back from the desk, he suspended her in the air and kept fucking her, leaving her with a helpless feeling that helped to aid the pleasure she had already been experiencing.

Her orgasm came soon after, and there was nothing Ren could do to stop it. Even if he could, he wouldn't have; her tight cunt spasming around his cock was enough to bring him to orgasm. Pulse after pulse of cum shot straight into her womb, leaving her with a warm feeling that remained long after Ren had placed her down on the desk again and his cock began to soften inside her. When he pulled out, she looked down at her clothes on the floor and realised the mistake she had made. With a sigh, she facepalmed, and Ren leaned up to pull her hand away before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

He ended up going to her house for her to grab her a fresh set of clothes, and after bringing them to her, he departed. She owed him again, but if their time spent together was any indication, she knew just how to make things even with him. As she settled at her desk again, she felt much more comfortable. Apparently, a round of rough sex at her desk was exactly what had been missing.


End file.
